To nie tak, że cię nienawidzę po prostu lubię patrzeć jak cierpisz
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: PROMPT! Stiles dochodzi do siebie po opętaniu przez Nogitsune, odkrywając, że demon obudził w nim coś, co nigdy nie powinno zostać obudzone. Na poważnie, fajnie by było przeczytać coś mocno angstowego i psychologicznego.
1. Chapter 1

Pierwszego uderzenia nawet nie poczuł. Zupełnie odrętwiały, nie zrozumiał co się właściwie stało. Dopiero drugi, równie siarczysty policzek pomógł Stilesowi wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Bardzo nieprzyjemnej i bardzo brutalnej rzeczywistości.

Niemal wisiał w powietrzu, trzymany za przód koszulki przez absolutnie ostatnią osobę, jaką chciał zobaczyć zaraz po przebudzeniu. Ból promieniował z piekącego miejsca na resztę twarzy, równomiernie do narastającej irytacji chłopaka. Gdyby miał do czynienia z kimkolwiek innym, zapewne po prostu by wybuchł, zaczął się bulwersować, awanturować i dowodzić swoich racji.

Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że chodziło o Dereka Hale'a - wolał ugryźć się w język, zanim przypłaci brawurę życiem.

\- Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co robisz w mojej sypialni?

Dopiero teraz Stiles uświadomił sobie, że Hale zastygł na skaju przemiany. Zupełnie jakby nie miał pewności, czy poradzi sobie jako człowiek, czy może też będzie potrzebował mocy wilkołaka. Z czym jednak zamierzał walczyć? Albo raczej - z kim?

Chłopak nerwowo przełknął ślinę w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Rosnący niebezpiecznie balon napięcia pękł niespodziewanie i z hukiem, gdy Derek parsknął złośliwym śmiechem. Białe i ostre jak wilcze kły zęby błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

\- Do reszty ci odbiło, Stilinski. Rozejrzyj się lepiej zanim zaczniesz mnie oskarżać o próbę gwałtu.

Mówiąc to, puścił Stilesa na ziemię. Nogi nie zdołały utrzymać ciężaru chłopaka, przez co upadł na kolana prosto w głęboki, miękki mech.

Zaraz, zaraz! Mech...?

Stiles powoli, ostrożnie sprawdził ziemię dookoła, aby upewnić się, że to nie złudzenie, a najprawdziwsza leśna ściółka. Nie, nie mogło być żadnych wątpliwości. Blednąc coraz bardziej, rozejrzał się. Znał te drzewa tak dobrze - setki razy przedzierał się przez ich gałęzie razem ze Scottem, jeszcze zanim ich życie zmieniło się w stale przyspieszającą karuzelę okropieństw. Zanim Scott został okradziony z człowieczeństwa. Zanim do ich kochanego Beacon Hills wprowadziła się rodzina łowców potworów z bardzo morderczą przeszłością. Zanim azjatycki demon obłędu stwierdził, że ciało Stilesa będzie dla niego doskonałym nowym domem.

Obluzowane deski zgliszcz posiadłości Hale'ów zatrzeszczały pod naporem wzmagającego się wiatru. W blasku księżyca niemal w pełni ruiny prezentowały się wyjątkowo koszmarnie. Zwłaszcza, że ich równie sympatyczny właściciel stał tuż obok.

\- Czemu tu jestem? - zapytał Stiles z rezygnacją. Nawet nie łudził się, że pozna odpowiedź.

\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć - westchnął Hale z irytacją.

* * *

Stiles nie miał Derekowi za złe, że odprowadził go pod sam dom. Przeciwnie, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia z Nogitsune - takie środki ostrożności były jak najbardziej wskazane. To jednak boleśnie uświadomiło chłopakowi, że wciąż nie znajdował się po jasnej stronie mocy.

Bardzo szybko przywykł do zmian, jakie zaszły w jego życiu po przemianie Scotta. Fakt, cały jego świat stanął na głowie, ale chociaż chwilami było koszmarnie ciężko, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznie i przerażająco poważnie, musiał przyznać, że nawet lubił te zmiany. Może właśnie dlatego, iż nie dotyczyły go bezpośrednio. Jako jeden z nielicznych pozostał zupełnie normalny, stanowił zatem naturalną przeciwwagę całego tego szaleństwa, które zaczęło ich doświadczać.

Teraz nie mógł już jednoznacznie stwierdzić, po której stronie się znajdował. Wykluczony spoza kręgu podejrzanych o wszystko co najgorsze, czuł się spokojniejszy. Może i nie gwarantowało to nikomu bezpieczeństwa i mimo wszystko musiał martwić się o ojca i przyjaciół, ale po tym jak pojawił się Nogitsune...

\- Hej, Stiles, wszystko w porządku? - spytał zaniepokojony Scott, obejmując przyjaciela ramieniem.

Liceum w Beacon Hills powoli zapełniało się mniej lub bardziej zaspanymi nastolatkami. Scott McCall i Stiles Stilinski na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali dokładnie tak samo jak reszta. Nie wszyscy dawali się jednak zwieść. Może przyczyniły się do tego podkrążone oczy, o stanowczo zbyt dojrzałym spojrzeniu, a może jakaś sztywność ruchów, spowodowana ciągłym napięciem, zupełnie jakby w każdej chwili musieli być gotowi do walki. Nawet trenowanie lacrosse pod okiem najgorszego trenera w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki nie mogło nikogo doprowadzić do takiego stanu.

\- Albo miałem najgorszy sen w życiu, albo zrobiłem w nocy coś cholernie głupiego - odparł niechętnie Stiles, upychając rzeczy w szafce i wygrzebując z niej potrzebny podręcznik.

\- Nasikałeś ojcu do laptopa, bo pomyliłeś go z kiblem? - wyszeptał Scott konspiracyjnie z taką powagą, że jego przyjaciel po prostu nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

\- Stary, chciałbym żeby to było to! - Bez zbędnego pośpiechu ruszyli w stronę sali od matmy. - Lunatykowałem w pobliżu starego domu Hale'ów.

\- Powiedz mi, że żartujesz.

\- Nie wiem, zapytaj Dereka.

\- Przyłapał cię?

\- I odprowadził do domu.

\- Cholera, Stiles, co ty tam właściwie robiłeś?

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.

Musieli urwać rozmowę, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg sali lekcyjnej. Nie, żeby Stiles miał na to jakiś wpływ. Po prostu w środku były już Kira i Lydia. Głównie chodziło jednak o Kirę. Mina Scotta była bezcenna. Ciekawe, czy Stiles wyglądał kiedyś tak samo, gdy patrzył na Lydię? Jeśli tak, to wcale nie dziwił się dziewczynie, że robiła wszystko, aby trzymał się od niej z daleka.

\- Hej - rzucił elokwentnie Scott, niemal śliniąc się do drobnej Azjatki.

\- Hej - odpowiedziała Kira, z równie inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy.

Lydia wymownie przewróciła oczami. Własne doświadczenia miłosne i tragiczna śmierć Allison brutalnie zmusiły ją do obchodzenia szerokim łukiem wszelkich możliwych spraw sercowych, nawet jeśli dotyczyły one kogoś zupełnie innego. Może właśnie z tego powodu posłała Stilesowi rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - syknęła za plecami Scotta.

\- Nie! Nie, po prostu zastanawiałem się czy dobrze spałaś.

Perfekcyjnie wymodelowana prawa brew podjechała pod pozornie niedbałą linię grzywki.

\- Stiles, wydawało mi się, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy...

\- Co? - Dopiero teraz chłopak zrozumiał niezamierzoną dwuznaczność pytania. - Nie, nie to miałem na myśli! Chodziło mi raczej o to, co robiłaś w nocy... Cholera, nie! No wiesz, czy nie śniło ci się coś dziwnego i nie lunatykowałaś albo...

\- Przecież bym do was zadzwoniła.

\- Zadzwoniłabyś? - Fakt, ich relacje z Lydią mocno się zmieniły, ale Stiles wciąż nie do końca potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Gdzieś w środku odczuwał silną sprzeczność. Bo niby czemu najpopularniejsza dziewczyna w szkole miałaby tak po prostu do niego dzwonić?

Inaczej sprawy się mają, gdy najpopularniejsza dziewczyna w szkole odkrywa w sobie moce banshee i tylko alfa lokalnej watahy wilkołaków jest w stanie zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Wtedy klasyczna, licealna hierarchia rzeczywiście może zostać znacząco zachwiana.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież właśnie po to się z wami zadaję.

Cudownie pragmatyczna Lydia! Oczywiście, że wszystko, co robiła musiało mieć jakiś ukryty cel. Nie marnowałaby przecież czasu na zadawanie się ze Scottem i Stilesem, gdyby nie miała z tego żadnych korzyści. Ten wniosek przynajmniej częściowo pomógł chłopakowi odzyskać poczucie równowagi.

Nie do końca jednak uświadomił sobie, że w rzeczywistości zazdrościł Lydii jej spokoju, wynikającego ze świadomości tego, czym była. Łatwiej jest radzić sobie z innością, gdy wie się, na czym ona właściwie polega.

Gdyby Stiles od razu wiedział, czym (lub też kim) jest Nogitsune, możliwe, iż zdołaliby uniknąć śmierci Allison. Gdyby natomiast wiedział, dlaczego w nocy zawędrował aż pod ruiny posiadłości Hale'ów, nie musiałby martwić się, czy następnej nocy nie czeka go coś znacznie gorszego.

Jedynie cichy, złośliwy głosik, szepczący mu czule gdzieś z tyłu głowy, uświadamiał Stilesa dobitnie:

 _\- Ale przecież zawsze tego chciałeś. Od kiedy Scott stał się bardziej niesamowity od ciebie - też chciałeś mieć jakąś moc. Bez względu na cenę._


	2. Chapter 2

Bardzo dokładnie zaplanował, jak zapyta Kirę o Nogitsune. Głos, który kołatał się z tyłu jego głowy brutalnie przypominał chłopakowi o koszmarze sprzed zaledwie kilku tygodni. Myśl, że szaleństwo dobiegło końca, była jedynym, co pomagało mu na nowo zaufać samemu sobie. A teraz? Teraz znów robił jakieś dziwne rzeczy przez sen, znów słyszał głosy, znów...

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk gwizdka Finstocka. Na szczęście mierne zdolności fizyczne pozwoliły Stilesowi spędzić ponad połowę treningu na ławce, gdzie mógł spokojnie jeszcze raz nad wszystkim się zastanowić.

I jakoś pogodzić z myślą, że Nogitsune mógł w nim coś poprzestawiać.

Mało przyjemna perspektywa, ale przecież radzili już sobie z wieloma równie mało atrakcyjnymi problemami, prawda?

Westchnął głęboko i jego wzrok padł na Scotta i Kirę. Dziewczyna wbiegła na boisko i teraz stała obok najlepszego przyjaciela Stilesa, piękna, zarumieniona i zakłopotana. Nawet ze swojego miejsca na ławce rezerwowych Stilinski mógł dostrzec, że McCall jest równie przerażony, co pijany szczęściem. Czyżby randka? Tak, na pewno randka. Cudownie, cały misterny plan diabli wzięli. Miał teraz do nich podejść i brutalnie przypomnieć o Nogitsune, który być może wcale nie odszedł? O koszmarze, przez który ledwie przeszli? O śmierci Allison?

Nie, nie mógł im tego zrobić.

Niechętnie powlókł się do szatni, wziął szybki prysznic i czym prędzej wybiegł ze szkoły. W pewnym sensie uciekał właśnie przed Scottem i poważną rozmową, którą prędzej czy później i tak będą musieli odbyć, ale zdecydowanie nie miał teraz ochoty na psucie przyjacielowi humoru. Kto jak kto, ale Scott zdecydowanie zasłużył na chwilę wytchnienia i jeśli to miało zależeć od Stilesa - koniecznie musiał ją dostać.

Dobry humor, w jaki wprawił go własny altruizm, nie trwał jednak długo. Przed szkołą stał błyszczący nowością wyścigowy samochód, a o jego bok opierał się nie kto inny jak Derek Hale. Mężczyzna miał na sobie kompletny kostium zbira, łącznie z czarną skórzaną kurtką i czarnymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Wyglądał jak klasyczny badboy, co to nie wiadomo, czy przyjechał skopać komuś cztery litery, czy może raczej wyrywać nieletnie dziewczęta.

Stiles w duchu liczył na tę drugą opcję (chociaż bardzo współczuł potencjalnej ofierze, tfu! dziewczynie), bo gdyby chodziło jednak o skopywanie komuś czegokolwiek, to on sam mógłby znaleźć się na liście Hale'a. Przyspieszył więc kroku i uparcie udawał, że nic, ale to absolutnie nic nie zauważył.

\- Stilinski! - usłyszał za plecami, gdy już niemal uwierzył, że zdoła uciec.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenia nieszczęsnych uczniów, którym dopiero teraz dane było wracać do domu. Wiedział doskonale, że już i tak ma przesrane - w końcu zadawanie się z kimś takim jak Derek Hale to doskonały temat do plotek. Nie zamierzał jednak podsycać ludzkiej ciekawości i odkrzykiwać Derekowi rzeczy, o których zwykli ludzie zdecydowanie nie powinni wiedzieć. Dlatego właśnie z cierpiętniczą miną powlókł się do mężczyzny.

\- Jeśli czekasz na Scotta, to lepiej sobie odpuść.

\- Nie czekam na Scotta - odparł Derek i bardzo wymownie otworzył przed Stilesem drzwi od strony pasażera.

\- No, nie. Odpuść, błagam! Nie mogę pojechać moim samochodem? - jęknął chłopak boleśnie uświadamiając sobie, że jego próba uniknięcia plotek właśnie spełzła na niczym.

\- Moim będzie szybciej.

\- Mnie tam się nigdzie nie spieszy.

\- Wsiadasz sam czy ja mam cię wsadzić? - Derek błysnął wilkołaczą czerwienią tęczówek znad krawędzi okularów, ucinając tym samym dalszą dyskusję.

Stiles niechętnie wskoczył na siedzenie i postawił kołnierz kurtki, próbując chociaż w ten sposób ochronić się przed okrucieństwem świata. Cóż, gdyby samochód należał do kogokolwiek innego być może mógłby nawet rozkoszować się błyskawiczną podróżą przez Beacon Hills. Wystarczyłoby nawet, żeby Derek nie robił miny mordercy na zlecenie - i już byłoby całkiem przyjemnie.

\- Czy mogę się chociaż dowiedzieć, o co właściwie chodzi?

\- Dowiesz się na miejscu.

\- Nie mogę teraz?

No pewnie! Po co odpowiadać? Lepiej włączyć radio. To dużo lepsza metoda prowadzenia rozmowy. Ciekawe było jednak to, że wbrew przypuszczeniom Stilesa z głośników nie ryknął ani agresywny metal ani alternatywny punk, czy inne równie sprzyjające tworzeniu dobrego nastroju melodie, ale lokalna stacja radiowa. Zaaferowana prezenterka (Lucy Cooper, mieszkała na tej samej ulicy co Scott) zapraszała właśnie na koncert do podstawówki we wschodniej części Beacon Hills. Grać będą uczniowie i ich nauczyciele a cały dochód z biletów zostanie przekazany na odremontowanie sal w szpitalu Eichen.

Na samą wzmiankę w szpitalu psychiatrycznym po plecach Stilesa przebiegł dreszcz. Całe przyjemne zaskoczenie spowodowane muzycznymi upodobaniami Dereka (a raczej ich brakiem) diabli wzięli. I nawet gdyby chciał udawać, że nic się nie stało, nie mógłby, bo Hale przyglądał mu się uważnie sponad krawędzi okularów.

\- Patrz na drogę - zażądał chłopak, czując się mocno nieswojo pod naporem spojrzenia wilkołaka.

\- Jak wiele pamiętasz z czasu opętania?

\- To raczej niegrzeczne pytanie, wiesz?

\- Często teraz lunatykujesz? Masz koszmary? Budzisz się w środku nocy i nie masz pojęcia, co się dzieje?

Stiles jęknął z rozdrażnieniem i wyrzucił ręce w górę w akcie kompletnej bezradności.

\- Dlaczego nagle zaczęło cię to interesować, Hale? Tylko nie próbuj mi wmówić, że właśnie uświadomiłeś sobie, że jestem super materiałem na najlepszego kumpla, bo ja i Scott...

\- Po prostu byłem ciekawy czy bycie lisem i wilkiem tak bardzo się od siebie różni - przerwał mu Derek, dając upust irytacji przez dociśnięcie pedału gazu.

Stiles poczuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła, ale postanowił nie oponować. Hale i tak by nie posłuchał, a nie zamierzał jeszcze bardziej złościć wilkołaka. Po prostu mu się to nie opłacało zważywszy, iż wzbijając obłoki pyłu wjechali właśnie na pozostałości niegdyś zapewne pięknego ogrodu posiadłości Hale'ów.

Jak na złość Derek znów stał się małomówny. Po prostu zatrzymał samochód, wyskoczył na zewnątrz i poszedł między drzewa. Jedynym, co mógł zrobić Stiles w tej sytuacji, było powlec się za wilkołakiem, starając się przy tym nie wyglądać za bardzo jak przyszła ofiara morderstwa.

\- Tutaj - zawołał Hale po chwili. Stał pod ogromnym drzewem na którego pniu ktoś wyrył dziwny i bardzo złożony symbol. - Wiesz co to jest?

Stiles przekrzywił głowę, zmrużył oczy, zrobił dwa powolne kroki w stronę drzewa, po czym wyznał zgodnie z prawdą:

\- Nie mam pojęcia. A ty wiesz? W ogóle kto to zrobił?

\- Jest na nich twój zapach.

\- Obwąchujesz mnie?

\- Stilinski, skup się. Przez sen zostawiasz jakieś dziwne znaki dookoła domu, w którym zamordowali moją rodzinę. Mam chyba prawo próbować dowiedzieć się czemu to robisz.

Ból i frustracja w głosie Dereka kazały Stilesowi ugryźć się w język zanim znów rzuciłby jakiś zupełnie niepotrzebnie ironiczny komentarz. Zamiast tego zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy i szukać innych drzew z podobnym symbolem. Hale nie odstępował go na krok, jakby obawiał się, że chłopak postanowi zrobić coś głupiego czy dziwnego, ale w tej sytuacji nie można było mieć do niego pretensji.

Naliczył w sumie sześć drzew. Nie miał pojęcia czy to mało czy dużo, dobrze czy źle. Przede wszystkim jednak nie podobało mu się, że znów robił coś bez udziału świadomości. Uklęknął pod jednym jednym z drzew, wyciągnął notes i dokładnie przerysował symbol.

\- Sprawdzę to - obiecał, zerkając przez ramię na Dereka.

Hale zdążył w międzyczasie zdjąć okulary i przewiesić je przez przód czarnego podkoszulka. Światło zachodzącego słońca przebijało się przez gałęzie drzew i padało na niego jak jakieś cholerne jupitery. Skurczybyk, wyglądał nieprzyzwoicie dobrze. Mógłby zostać modelem albo aktorem, gdyby oczywiście nie był tak bardzo zajęty byciem zirytowanym wilkołakiem. Jak długo Stiles musiałby trenować, żeby wyglądać podobnie? Mógłby się pewnie zaharowywać na śmierć na treningach lacrosse, a i tak wciąż przypominałby pociesznego i zupełnie przeciętnego licealistę.

\- Podrzucić cię pod szkołę? - Choć głos Dereka był niemal teatralnie pozbawiony entuzjazmu (kolejny dowód na to, że powinien poważnie rozważyć karierę aktorską), Stiles docenił jego zadziwiająco uprzejmą propozycję posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech.

\- Nie, wolę się przejść. Albo przebiec. Tak, to mi zdecydowanie dobrze zrobi.

\- Jak wolisz.

Hale wzruszył ramionami i odszedł bez pożegnania. Bo przecież powiedzenie: „ależ proszę, nalegam, pozwól mi cię odwieźć" czy okazanie chociaż śladowej troski o bezpieczeństwo Stilesa byłoby zdecydowanie poniżej jego godności. Ale może to i lepiej. Dzięki temu chłopak miał więcej czasu żeby przemyśleć, o co właściwie powinien zapytać doktora Deatona.


	3. Chapter 3

Zanim poszedł do Deatona, przeszukał jeszcze zasoby internetu, które wprawdzie znów okazały się niewystarczające, ale przynajmniej pomogły mu dojść do pewnych wniosków.

Przede wszystkim znak był pochodzenia azjatyckiego. Ciężko powiedzieć, z którego kraju wziął się konkretnie, bo nie łączył się bezpośrednio z żadnym alfabetem. Zupełnie jakby był tylko przypadkowym ozdobnym znakiem, rysowanym wokół świątyń czy innych miejsc o duchowym znaczeniu. Oczywistym jednak wydał się Stilesowi fakt, że znajomość tego symbolu pochodziła od Nogitsune.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zadzwonić do Scotta. Zerknął na tarczę zegara, na której wskazówki pokazywały czternaście minut po dwudziestej pierwszej. Czy przyjaciel skończył już randkę? Pewnie nie. Cóż, porozmawiają o tym w szkole. Stiles powinien dożyć do tego momentu, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że ponownie nie przylunatykuje do Dereka.

Przepędził z myśli wspomnienie Hale'a skąpanego w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Zastanawianie się, dlaczego taki dupek ma super ciało, a pewien przesympatyczny i całkiem inteligentny nastolatek nie, po prostu nie miało sensu i na pewno nie mogło pomóc mu rozwiązać zagadki dziwnego znaku. Natomiast wizyta u Deatona owszem.

Pospiesznie narzucił kurtkę, wybiegł z domu i wskoczył na rower. Samochód niestety zostawił pod szkołą, ale gabinet weterynaryjny nie był specjalnie daleko. Wystarczyło kilkanaście minut solidnego pedałowania i już dzwonił do drzwi druida.

Deaton otworzył mu niemal od razu. Zupełnie jakby spodziewał się przybycia Stilesa. Kto wie, może właśnie tak było? Niepozorny weterynarz już nie raz przecież wykazał się znajomością rzeczy, które przekraczały kompetencje zwykłych śmiertelników.

\- Wejdź, proszę - zachęcił chłopaka, wpuszczając go do środka.

Stilesowi nie umknęło napięcie w jego głosie. Miał też świadomość, że Deaton uważnie obserwuje każdy jego krok. Dom weterynarza zabezpieczony był magicznie przed każdą możliwą nadprzyrodzoną istotą, która chciałaby zrobić krzywdę gospodarzowi. Ta nieufność nieco zabolała nastolatka. Z drugiej jednak strony - sam jeszcze nie do końca sobie ufał, nie mógł więc mieć pretensji do innych.

\- Zrobić ci herbaty? - zapytał Deaton, gdy mieli już za sobą test przestępowania zaczarowanego progu.

Ciekawe, to miał być kolejny test czy zwyczajny przejaw gościnności?

\- Tak, poproszę - zgodził się Stiles ze świadomością, że najprawdopodobniej czeka ich długa rozmowa i nie ma sensu już od samego początku walczyć z druidem.

Miał rację. Rozmowa okazała się cholernie długa i wyczerpująca. Jedna herbata nie wystarczyła. Dopiero w połowie trzeciej Deaton uznał, że Stiles nie wykazuje żadnych oznak opętania i może mu powiedzieć wszystko, co wie o znaku. Już po pierwszych słowach chłopak zrozumiał, skąd te środki ostrożności.

\- To symbol przyciągający nieszczęście, Stiles. Nie, nie, to nie tak - druid uspokoił pospiesznie, widząc, jak nastolatek momentalnie blednie. Nic dziwnego. Gdyby namalował te znaki wokół własnego domu, mógłby machnąć na to ręką. Z jakiegoś powodu musiał jednak oznaczyć nimi teren pewnego bardzo nieprzyjemnego wilkołaka. - Nie musisz się aż tak martwić. Z tego, co wiem, to dobry symbol.

\- Dobry? Ale przecież powiedział pan, że przyciąga nieszczęście. Czy to się czasem nie wyklucza?

\- On nie przyciąga nieszczęść do, ale z. Pomaga oczyścić zarówno osoby jak i miejsca ze złej aury. Odbiera siłę złym wydarzeniom z przeszłości.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi. Nie musiał pytać, dlaczego podświadomie wybrał ruiny posiadłości Hale'ów za wymagające takiego oczyszczenia. Pożar, zdrada, śmierć wielu niewinnych ludzi... Chłopakiem aż wstrząsnął dreszcz na samą myśl o koszmarnej przeszłości tego miejsca.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o pożar - zauważył Deaton, bezbłędnie odgadując trop, jakim podążyły myśli Stilesa.- Raczej o rolę, jaką to miejsce pełniło przed laty. To był azyl, Stiles. Schronienie dla zmiennokształtnych z całego Beacon Hills i okolic. Mogli liczyć na ochronę i wsparcie. Na dom. Wszystko to zostało zniszczone. A teraz, gdy Scott został alfą, pojawiła się szansa, by to odbudować.

\- To chyba dobrze, co nie? - zapytał Stiles z krzywym uśmiechem. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że gdzieś w wywodzie Deatona kryje się haczyk. Jakaś druga, ciemniejsza strona monety. Niestety, nie mylił się.

\- Trudno powiedzieć, Stiles - westchnął druid. - Byłbym dużo spokojniejszy, gdybyś jednak nie wykorzystywał wiedzy Nogitsune, nawet jeśli wydaje ci się, że robisz to w dobrym celu. Podążając tą drogą, możesz znów znaleźć się na jego łasce, a to nie będzie oznaczało nic dobrego ani dla Scotta, ani dla jego watahy.

\- Nie robiłem tego świadomie - zaczął nastolatek, chcąc się jakoś usprawiedliwić. Zmartwione spojrzenie Deatona, uświadomiło mu jednak, że takie oddalanie winy było jeszcze gorsze, niż wzięcie za nią odpowiedzialności. - To tylko pogarsza sprawę, prawda? Ale co w takim razie powinienem zrobić? Skoro te znaki są dobre, to czemu ich nie wykorzystać?

\- Nie potrafię ci na to odpowiedzieć. Moja wiedza o nich jest szczątkowa. Wolałbym, żebyś nie używał symboli, których działania do końca nie znamy. Obiecaj mi, że tego nie zrobisz, Stiles.

Jak poważne konsekwencje może mieć posługiwanie się runami, których działania do końca się nie zna? Stiles wolał o tym nie myśleć. Jak na razie miał dość przygód z magią (zwłaszcza azjatycką) i podejrzanymi mocami. Deaton nie musiał nawet specjalnie go przekonywać, aby w tej kwestii posłuchał jego rady.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Żadnego rysowania znaków. Tyle mogę spróbować zrobić.

Jego obietnica była wtedy całkowicie szczera. Po prostu nie mógł jeszcze przewidzieć tego, co stało się potem.


	4. Chapter 4

Choć Stiles wrócił od Deatona bardzo późno, nie miał najmniejszego problemu, żeby się obudzić. Nie zerwał się jednak od razu z łóżka, jak to kiedyś miał w zwyczaju. Teraz wolał rozbudzać się powoli, cieszyć świadomością, że sen opuszcza jego ciało. Policzył po kolei wszystkie palce, u rąk i u nóg. Potem sięgnął po leżący na nocnej półce dziennik i zapisał jak najwyraźniej:

 _„Jest upiornie zimny czwartkowy poranek i udało mi się wstać o 7:11"._

Z satysfakcją odczytał wpisy z poprzednich dni. Wszystkie litery były czytelne i układały się w logiczne zdania. Po prostu żyć, nie umierać. Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy dopiero, gdy natrafił na stronę z przerysowanym z drzewa przy posiadłości Hale'ów symbolem. Deaton twierdził, że znak najprawdopodobniej ma odciągać złą energię z przeszłości, dla Stilesa oznaczał jednak wyłącznie kolejne kłopoty.

Chłopak wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Choć spokojny poranek niewątpliwie był jedynie ciszą przed burzą, nie zdołało to w pełni zniszczyć Stilesowi dobrego humoru. Czuł się gotowy na wszystko: na rozmowę ze Scottem, kolejne przebadanie, tym razem przez mamę Kiry, przewracanie oczami Lydii. Mógłby nawet jeszcze raz zmierzyć się z Jego Gburowatością, Derekiem Hale'em, a co!

Nawet podróż do szkoły na piechotę wydała mu się jedynie drobną niedogodnością.

* * *

\- Komuś tutaj bardzo dopisuje dobry humor.

Pierwszą osobą, na którą wpadł, byłą Lydia Martin. Dziewczyna jak zwykle wyglądała pięknie i na jej widok Stiles po raz kolejny zrozumiał, dlaczego poświęcił tyle miesięcy śliniąc się do niej jak szczeniak do wyjątkowo dorodnej kości. Posłał Lydii szeroki uśmiech.

\- Trudno zaprzeczyć. Widziałaś Scotta?

\- Wydawało mi się, że przyjechał razem z Kirą.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?

\- Przyznaj się; chcesz żeby byli razem. - W głosie Lydii nie usłyszał potępiającego tonu, a jedynie głęboki ból po stracie najlepszej przyjaciółki. Wiedziała doskonale, że nie wolno jej zabraniać innym pogodzić się z przeszłością tylko dlatego, że sama wciąż cierpiała.

\- Może wyjdzie mu to na dobre - stwierdził entuzjastycznie Stiles, po czym gwałtownie spoważniał i dodał: - Chociaż z drugiej strony nie, chyba nie wyjdzie. Tylko ja mam wrażenie, że wszystko robi się coraz bardziej nienormalne?

Lydia prychnęła na niego i przewróciła oczami, ale zdążył dostrzec nieśmiały uśmiech, który przemknął po jej ustach. Razem weszli do sali zajęciowej i tam zostali wyjątkowo radośnie powitani przez Scotta i Kirę.

\- Stiles, czemu uciekłeś po treningu? - zapytał McCall z wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaka.

\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, Scott - żachnęła się Lydia. - Po prostu chciał zapewnić wam więcej prywatności.

Kira spłonęła rumieńcem i odchrząknęła z zakłopotaniem. Szybko jednak zapanowała nad nieśmiałością i zaczęła mówić z troską tak autentyczną, że Stiles pozbył się wszelkich wątpliwości co do jej kandydatury na stanowisko nowej dziewczyny jego najlepszego kumpla.

\- Po prostu wydawałeś się wczoraj bardzo czymś przybity i zaczęliśmy się o ciebie martwić.

\- Nie chodzi o Dereka, co? - zapytał Scott szeptem.

\- Trochę tak. Ale w sumie nie do końca.

Stiles potargał z zakłopotaniem włosy, które już dawno nie były tak długie. Zdecydowanie przydałaby mu się wizyta u fryzjera. Ta myśl niestety znów przypomniała mu, jak Hale wyglądał wczoraj w lesie. Może dłuższe włosy wcale nie są takie złe? Cholera, dlaczego musiał myśleć o tym właśnie teraz, gdy coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Scott rozpaczliwie czekał na odpowiedź. Przeciągły i nieodwołalny dzwonek dał mu jednak dobitnie do zrozumienia, że nie zostało dużo czasu na poważne rozmowy.

\- Bardziej chodzi o Nogitsune - wyznał niechętnie. - Kira, myślisz, że będę mógł porozmawiać o tym z twoją mamą?

Bał się, że przyjaciele wpadną w szał, że mówi im dopiero teraz, albo w przerażenie, że zagrożenie ze strony szalonego ducha wciąż nie minęło. Dlatego omal nie rozpłakał się z ulgi widząc uśmiechy na ich twarzach.

\- Pewnie, nie ma sprawy - zapewniła Kira. - Chwilowo nie ma jej w domu, ale jutro powinna już wrócić. Możesz czuć się zaproszony.

\- Nie martw się, stary. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Mówiąc to McCall trącił Stilesa barkiem, co miało oznaczać mniej więcej tyle, że gdyby byli sami, bez żadnych skrupułów by go przytulił. Czy istnieje na świecie wspanialszy skarb niż przyjaźń? Stiles szczerze w to wątpił.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ten trening był dziwnie niezły, co nie? - zapytał Scott, sam bardzo zaskoczony własnym stwierdzeniem.

Stiles, również w głębokim szoku, musiał się z nim zgodzić. Nie chodziło jednak o to, że Finstock po raz pierwszy stanął na wysokości zadania i przygotował im prawdziwe ćwiczenia. Nie. Po prostu jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie szło mu tak dobrze. Tylko kilka razy dostał zadyszkę, zdołał nie potknąć się o własne nogi i kilka razy udało mu się przejąć piłkę i dobiec z nią niemal pod bramkę przeciwnej drużyny. Czyżby po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna był w formie?

Ten dzień był podejrzanie dobry. Zbyt dobry. Po prostu coś musiało w którymś momencie pójść nie po ich myśli. Równowaga we wszechświecie i te sprawy. Albo po prostu czysta złośliwość sił wyższych.

Nie ważne. Grunt, że pod szkołą znów stał błyszczący, czarny samochód wyścigowy wraz z opartym o jego bok nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjnym właścicielem.

\- O, Derek! - W głosie Scotta dało się wyczuć niepewność, zupełnie jakby wciąż nie był przekonany, czy Hale rzeczywiście gra w ich „drużynie". Czy można się spontanicznie ucieszyć na jego widok, czy lepiej brać nogi za pas. Mimo to uśmiechnął się szeroko do starszego wilkołaka i pomachał mu na powitanie. - Myślisz, że chce się zemścić za to, że wbiłeś mu w nocy na posesję?

\- Gdyby chciał, zrobiłby to już wcześniej. - Stiles szeptem zbył podejrzenia przyjaciela, w rzeczywistości jednak przeczuwał, że Scott był bardzo, ale to bardzo blisko prawdy.

\- Już po treningu? - zapytał Derek, gdy tylko podeszli do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki. O dziwo, Hale postanowił to wykorzystać i uścisnął dłoń Scotta. Stilesa oczywiście zignorował, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że jego zadziwiająca uprzejmość omal nie zbiła nastolatków z nóg.

\- Jak widać - zaśmiał się McCall.

\- Też kiedyś byłem w drużynie.

No bez jaj.

Szczęka Stilesa musiała zostać powstrzymana przez niebywałą siłę woli chłopaka, aby nie grzmotnęła z całej siły o bruk chodnika. Dlaczego Hale w ogóle próbował być miły? Nie, nie próbował. On BYŁ miły. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej Stiles nie widział go równie beztroskiego. Przekładało się to również na wygląd mężczyzny, zrezygnował bowiem z czarnego kostiumu badboya. Ciemnoczerwona koszulka przegnała wrażenie chorobliwej bladości jego skóry i wydobyła na światło dzienne jej ciepłą, lekko złotawą barwę. Jasne, wytarte jeansy poplamione były olejem silnikowym, jednoznacznie zdradzając, czym Hale zajmował się przed przyjazdem pod szkołę. Fakt, że zajmował się tak trywialnymi rzeczami, jak majsterkowanie przy samochodzie, sprawił, iż mężczyzna momentalnie wydał się Stilesowi mniej nieludzki.

No i, na szczęście, wciąż miał na sobie czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Cholera, czy on zdawał sobie w ogóle sprawę, jak nieziemsko w niej wyglądał?

Chwila, moment. Czy Stiles właśnie ślinił się do gościa, który w byciu wrednym (zwłaszcza dla Stilesa) nie miał sobie równych?

\- Hę? - zapytał bardzo inteligentnie, uświadamiając sobie, że Scott i Derek patrzą na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Derek zapytał czy będzie mógł cię pożyczyć na kilka godzin - powtórzył młodszy wilkołak, spokojnie, ale z wyczuwalnym zaniepokojeniem.

\- A czy Derek nie mógłby zapytać o to mnie? - jęknął Stiles, dotknięty do żywego tak przedmiotowym traktowaniem.

\- Wydawałeś się co najmniej trochę nieobecny, Stilinski - sarknął na to Derek, po czym otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, zupełnie jakby zgoda Stilesa była dla niego jedynie formalnością. - To co, jedziesz?

Chłopak westchnął i spojrzał na Scotta. Ich wieloletnia przyjaźń zadziałała jak telepatia. Pytanie brzmiało jednak, czy rzeczywiście wystarczy, aby Stiles krzyknął, a Scott usłyszy go nawet na drugim końcu Beacon Hills i rzuci się na odsiecz? Może lepiej żeby nie musiał tego nigdy sprawdzać.

\- Jadę, ale moim samochodem.

\- Jak wolisz. - Derek był tego dnia zadziwiająco ugodowy. Nie żeby Stiles narzekał czy coś.

Pożegnali się ze Scottem i pojechali do loftu Hale'a. Podróż na dwa samochody miała tę cudowną zaletę, że nastolatek nie musiał cały czas zastanawiać się nad zachowaniem Dereka ani uważać na swoje własne, żeby przez przypadek nie urazić wiecznie niezadowolonego wilkołaka. Mógł natomiast poważnie przemyśleć, czego właściwie Derek od niego chciał i dlaczego musieli wykluczyć Scotta.

Opcji nie nasuwało się wiele, a jako pierwsza przyszła Stilesowi do głowy ta najbardziej oczywista: znaki na drzewach i to cholerne lunatykowanie.

Czyżby Derek postanowił sam zadzwonić do Deatona i teraz wiedział już, że znak jest tylko potencjalnie dobry a w rzeczywistości może prowadzić do ponownego przebudzenia Nogutsune czy czegoś równie mało przyjemnego? Może nawet wilkołak postanowił pozbyć się Stilesa jako potencjalnego źródła zagrożenia?

Nie. To nie możliwe. Gdyby chciał go zabić, nie zgarniałby go spod szkoły na oczach Scotta, prawda?

Stiles wyskoczył z samochodu i wszedł do loftu z sercem kołaczącym mu się w piersi, jakby był trzynastolatką na pierwszej randce. Cóż, teoretycznie byłaby to w jakimś sensie jego pierwsza randka. Gdyby nie fakt, że to nie była randka. Dlaczego w ogóle o tym pomyślał?

\- Rozgość się - Derek rzucił do Stilesa przez ramię i zapalił światło.

Kilka żarówek zwisających z sufitu na gołych przewodach elektrycznych rozjarzyło się blaskiem i rozświetliło wielkie pomieszczenie. Pomieszczenie tak zdewastowane, że Stilesowi przez myśl nie przeszło, że ktoś naprawdę mógł w nim mieszkać. Niezbędne do życia skrawki dorobku cywilizacyjnego pojawiły się tu jako ogromne łóżko, trochę sprzętu do ćwiczeń, nowa lodówka, wciąż obklejona folią zabezpieczającą, kapiący zlew w kuchni i wnęka z łazienką, oddzielona prysznicową zasłonką. Samo to wydało się nastolatkowi mocno przygnębiające. A jeśli dodać do tego jeszcze obdrapane ściany, liczne ślady wilkołaczej furii, pochlapaną krwią podłogę, odłamki potłuczonych luster i naczyń...

\- Ty serio tu mieszkasz? - jęknął Stiles, nie próbując nawet ukryć współczucia.

\- Hej, nie każdy ma... - zaczął Derek ostro, ale, spojrzawszy na Stilesa, postanowił jednak ugryźć się w język. Jego twarz momentalnie przybrała wyraz głębokiego zażenowania, gdy w zakłopotaniu zaczął trzeć kark.

Stiles doskonale wiedział, co Derek zamierzał powiedzieć. Fakt, nie każdy ma rodziców, którzy mogliby zadbać o warunki, w jakich żyją ich dzieci. Najwyraźniej jednak wilkołak uświadomił sobie, że matka Stilesa od wielu lat nie żyła, a jego ojciec większość czasu spędzał w pracy.

\- Słuchaj, chciałem ci podziękować - bąknął niespodziewanie Hale, wciąż nie patrząc na swojego gościa. - Podziękować i poprosić o coś.

\- Mógłbyś jaśniej? - zapytał bardzo powoli Stiles. Przez chwilę bił się z myślą, czy to nie jest już ten moment, w którym powinien wybiec z loftu, krzycząc imię swego alfy. Postanowił jednak dać Derekowi szansę na wyjaśnienie, o co mu właściwie chodziło.

\- Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś, ale wystarczy mi w zupełności świadomość, że to działa - zaczął Hale. Najwyraźniej był święcie przekonany, że Stiles cokolwiek z tego rozumiał. - Dlatego właśnie chciałbym, żebyś narysował te symbole również w lofcie.

W tym momencie Stiles zamarł, co okazało się wielkim błędem.

Powinien był jednak zacząć krzyczeć.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się Derekowi. Czy wilkołak naprawdę miał na myśli to, co powiedział? Czy rzeczywiście chciał, aby Stiles również w lofcie namalował te dziwne symbole? Swoją drogą, Hale w ogóle zachowywał się tego dnia jakoś dziwnie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie mogłem tu zasnąć. Ale jak poszedłem do starego domu... - Derek potrząsnął głową, a jego oczy rozbłysły zachwytem. - Dawno nie spałem tak dobrze.

\- I myślisz, że to przez te symbole?

\- Czy znasz jakieś inne wytłumaczenie? W jednej chwili koszmary po prostu... - Hale urwał nagle i odwrócił wzrok, wściekły sam na siebie. Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że powiedział zbyt wiele. Cóż, było w tym sporo prawdy, bo Stiles nigdy nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy coś podobnego. Derek Hale i koszmary? Przecież on sam był koszmarem dla wielu niewinnych istot! - Zrobisz to czy nie? - zapytał niespodziewanie, zupełnie zaskakując Stilesa.

\- „To" znaczy co?

Wilkołak przewrócił oczami, po czym zapytał jeszcze raz, powoli i akcentując każde słowo:

\- Czy narysujesz te symbole też w lofcie?

\- Nie ma mowy! - jęknął Stiles z przerażeniem.

Hale zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i warknął ostrzegawczo, na co chłopak mógł tylko unieść ręce i błagać o wybaczenie.

\- Słuchaj, to nie tak, że nie chcę ci pomóc. Szczerze mówiąc to nawet się cieszę, że lepiej się czujesz, bo to znacząco zwiększa moje szanse na przeżycie. Problem w tym, że Deaton zabronił mi używać tego znaku, dopóki nie dowiemy się dokładnie, jakie są konsekwencje jego stosowania.

Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Stiles wiele by dał, żeby móc zajrzeć do głowy wilkołaka, bo ten ewidentnie bił się z myślami. Z wielkim wysiłkiem musiał przeciwstawiać sobie ostrzeżenie druida i perspektywę powrotu koszmarów. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, nastolatek czerpałby nie lada przyjemność, wyobrażając sobie Hale'a jako Temidę, z wagą, przewiązanymi oczami i ubranego w bardzo, bardzo skąpą togę. Niestety, zbyt bardzo martwił się o to, co usłyszy.

\- Jest jeden sposób, żeby bardzo szybko sprawdzić, jak dokładnie działa ten symbol.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- To bardzo dobry pomysł i obaj możemy na nim skorzystać. Też masz przecież problemy ze snem.

Stiles westchnął ciężko. Hale miał rację i obaj doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Ostrzeżenia Deatona może i brzmiały rozsądnie, ale nie były wystarczające dla kogoś, kto zbyt długo musiał zmagać się z koszmarami i okropnymi wspomnieniami. Poza tym - już i tak zaczął rozmieszczać znaki dookoła posiadłości Hale'ów. Dorysowanie jeszcze kilku nie powinno im zaszkodzić bardziej, niż potencjalnie mogło pomóc.

\- Tylko kilka - zastrzegł nastolatek, poddając się w końcu.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie zrobiło mu się cieplej na sercu na widok ulgi, która rozjaśniła twarz Dereka. Wilkołak, szczęśliwy jak mały chłopiec, położył się na starej kanapie, najwyraźniej święcie przekonany, że słodkie sny spłynął na niego, jak tylko Stiles zacznie rysować.

\- To na co czekasz? - zapytał, nie racząc nawet otworzyć oczu i spojrzeć na swojego gościa.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy gdybyś był kotołakiem to zacząłbyś teraz mruczeć - sarknął Stiles, poniewczasie przypominając sobie, że wilcze dziedzictwo Hale'ów to bardzo marny materiał na żarty.

W pierwszej chwili cofnął się, święcie przekonany, że Derek próbuje przywołać go do porządku ostrzegawczym warczeniem. Zaraz jednak spostrzegł, że uśmiech wilkołaka nie był ani złośliwy, ani złowieszczy. Po prostu najwyraźniej zamierzał mu pokazać, jak brzmiałoby mruczenie w wykonaniu wilka. Przezabawne, doprawdy. Ten dzień z każdą chwilą robił się coraz dziwniejszy.

Stiles potrząsnął głową, by odpędzić nurtującą go myśl, co by się stało, gdyby podrapał Dereka za uchem. Musiał wziąć się do roboty, jeśli chciał jeszcze zdążyć odrobić lekcje. Na porysowanym, kuchennym blacie leżał czarny marker, kilka białych kartek, gwoździe i młotek. Chłopak przyjrzał się tym narzędziom z powątpiewaniem. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że samo przybicie do ścian papierowych run nie wystarczy. Znak musiał być bardziej trwały, żeby działać. To właśnie sugerowałby sposób, w jaki podświadomie wyrył go na drzewach dookoła domu Hale'ów.

Z wahaniem zaczął otwierać szuflady w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego noża. Z ulgą stwierdził, że Derek nie był ostatnią fleją i sztućce miał bardzo dokładnie wyszorowane. Gdyby również na nich chłopak znalazł czerwonawe ślady przypominające krew, mógłby jednak nie wytrzymać napięcia. Drżącą dłonią chwycił krótki nożyk z drewnianą rączką i po cichu podszedł do najbliższej ściany. Zerknął przez ramię na Dereka, który zdawał się spać spokojnie i głęboko. Zupełnie jakby żadne magiczne wspomaganie wcale nie było mu potrzebne.

\- No dobra, raz kozie śmierć - wymamrotał Stiles, wbijając ostrze noża w tynk.

Ściana była dziwnie wilgotna, miękka i bardzo podatna na skrobanie ostrzem. Wystarczyło dosłownie kilka pociągnięć, niewiele wysiłku i po wszystkim. Nastolatek powoli odsunął się od ściany i spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Nie było źle, naprawdę nie było...

Zamrugał oczami i z niedowierzaniem rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu.

Nie zrobił jednego symbolu, tylko kilkadziesiąt. Na zewnątrz zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno i loft oświetlony był jedynie przez urywane światło pojedynczej żarówki, zwisającej smutno z sufitu. Wystarczyło to jednak, by Stiles mógł zobaczyć niemal równy rząd run, jaki zakreślił na ścianach. Z niepokojem przeniósł spojrzenie na Dereka.

Wilkołak poruszał się miarowo w rytmie głębokich, spokojnych oddechów. Ośmielony jego snem, Stiles podszedł powoli do kanapy. Złotawa skóra mężczyzny wydała mu się nieprawdopodobnie delikatna, a on sam kruchy, tak bardzo kruchy. Dziwne spostrzeżenie, bo do tej pory chłopak uważał Hale'a za jednego z najtwardszych gości, jakich miał (wątpliwą) przyjemność spotkać. A teraz stał nad nim z nożem w trzęsącej się dłoni i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby pokazał temu żałosnemu wilkołakowi...

\- Nie! - syknął z przerażeniem, powstrzymując wolną dłonią rękę z nożem. Niedoszłe narzędzie zbrodni upadło na podłogę z cichym brzękiem, ale Stiles nie został w lofcie wystarczająco, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie obudził tym Dereka.

Nie chciał wiedzieć.

Miał zdecydowanie dość, jak na jeden dzień.


	7. Chapter 7

Starał się jak najmniej o tym wszystkim myśleć. Po prostu wskoczył do samochodu i pojechał prosto do Scotta. Musieli w końcu porozmawiać. Bardzo, bardzo poważnie porozmawiać. Sytuacja mocno wymknęła się Stilesowi spod kontroli i nie było mowy, aby mógł sam nad nią zapanować. Jakby tego było mało, zaczął się martwić nie tylko o powrót Nogitsune, ale i o swoją dziwną fascynację Derekiem.

Czy to mogło być ze sobą powiązane?

Dziwne symbole jakby domagały się, aby Stiles rysował je jak najbliżej Hale'a, w miejscach związanych z jego przeszłością. Ale dlaczego? Czyżby Stiles podświadomie chciał pomóc Derekowi? Nie, to nie miało sensu. Przecież oni się nawet nie lubili.

\- Dobry wieczór, pani McCall! - zawołał, wpadając do domu przyjaciela.

\- Scott jest u siebie, nie krępuj się - rzuciła za nim Melissa, po czym skierowała kroki do kuchni. Znała Stilesa od wielu lat i był dla niej niemal jak syn, dlatego od razu zorientowała się, że jego i Scotta czekała długa rozmowa na „nieludzkie" tematy. Chciała im pomóc, naprawdę chciała. Ale, niestety, jedynie co mogła zrobić, to wielki talerz kanapek.

\- Hej - rzucił nieporadnie Stiles, stając w drzwiach pokoju Scotta. Od czego powinien zacząć? Od znaku? Od Dereka? Od Nogitsune?

\- Jednak zdecydowałeś się mi powiedzieć? - zapytał młody alfa. Usiadł wygodniej na łóżku i roześmiał się na widok zdziwienia przyjaciela. - Ej, stary, ile lat się znamy? Myślałeś, że nie zauważę, że coś jest nie tak?

Stiles odetchnął głęboko i z ulgą, po czym przyciągnął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko Scotta. W duchu dziękował za takiego przyjaciela. Może i miał dziwną słabość do problematycznych dziewczyn, może nie był zbyt bystry, może nie zawsze potrafił utrzymać kontakt z rzeczywistością, ale za to serce miał wielkie.

\- Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że przylunatykowałem do starej posiadłości Hale'ów i Derek mnie tam znalazł.

\- O takich nowinach trudno zapomnieć.

\- Zaczyna się nieźle, co nie? - zaśmiał się nerwowo Stiles. - Obawiam się, że reszta nie brzmi tak wesoło...

Powiedział mu wszystko, co wiedział. Wszystko, co się stało. No, nie przyznał się do swojej nowo odkrytej słabości do Dereka. I do tego, że jak jakiś psychol wpatrywał się w Hale'a, kiedy ten spał. Ale poza tym nie zataił absolutnie nic.

Scott wydawał się jednocześnie zaniepokojony i zasmucony. Cóż, kto nie byłby zaniepokojony na wieść, że lisi demon, który chciał ich wszystkich pozabijać, może w każdej chwili wrócić? Stiles bardziej przejmował się teraz jednak tym „zasmuceniem". Wiedział doskonale, że zawiódł Scotta jako przyjaciel i członek stada. Owszem, chciał dobrze, ale nie powinien był aż tak odwlekać tej rozmowy. Cholera, od razu powinien mu się ze wszystkiego zwierzyć! Zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, czym się kończy takie ukrywanie ważnych problemów.

\- Przynajmniej Derek czuje się lepiej - skwitował Scott z pojednawczym uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej, pomimo wszystkich konfliktów, uważał Hale'a za członka stada. Cóż, całkiem rozsądnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Hale miał większe od Scotta doświadczenie w byciu wilkołakiem i, w przeciwieństwie do innych znanych im zmiennokształtnych, nie próbował go zabić. Nie wprost. A jeśli tak, to na pewno tego żałował.

\- Taaak - zgodził się ostrożnie Stiles. Dlaczego tak dużo myślał o Dereku? Dlaczego musieli teraz o nim rozmawiać? Nie był chyba bezpośrednio związany z ich problemami. - Szklanka do połowy pełna, co?

\- Szkoda tylko, że jakiegoś glutowatego paskudztwa. Dzwonimy do Deatona?

Stiles skrzywił się wymownie.

\- Stary, musimy mu powiedzieć!

\- Przecież on nawet nie wie, co to za symbol.

\- A jeśli Derek znowu będzie chciał żebyś wpadł do niego na skrobanie ścian? Albo jeśli komuś coś się stanie?

\- Deaton nam nie pomoże. Lepiej obgadajmy to z mamą Kiry.

Scott powoli skinął głową. Pani Yukimura trochę go przerażała, ale wiedział też, że bardzo go lubi - no i do kogo innego mogli jeszcze pójść z pytaniami o Nogitsune?


	8. Chapter 8

Do państwa Yukimurów poszli dopiero w sobotę po południu. Tak właśnie, poszli. Bo Scott uparł się, żeby zrobić z tego wielkie wydarzenie i zaangażować całe stado. Dlatego właśnie siedzieli teraz w przestronnym, urządzonym na japońską modłę salonie: główny zainteresowany, jego troskliwy alfa, nieco znudzona banshee, wcielone lisie bóstwo i jego równie niesamowita matka.

\- Śmiało, częstujcie się herbatą - rzuciła pani Yukimura z przyjaznym uśmiechem. Jej oczy pozostały jednak chłodne, czujne, utkwione w Stilesie.

Jedynie wrodzona pogoda ducha powstrzymała chłopaka przez rzuceniem jakiegoś mało sympatycznego komentarza. Owszem, cynizm również był jego mocną stroną, ale wiedział, że nie wolno mu mieć nikomu za złe podejrzliwości. Chodziło przecież o Nogitsune.

Stiles posłusznie sięgnął po filiżankę z herbatą, domyślając się, że mieszanka ziół, z których została zaparzona, musiała mieć jakieś magiczne właściwości. Tak samo jak u Deatona musiał przejść test, zanim ktokolwiek uzna go za godnego rozmowy. Pociągając solidny łyk, przełknął również gorycz, jaką niosła ta nieufność. Sam sobie też przecież nie ufał.

Dopiero gdy odstawił opróżnione naczynie starsza Azjatka odprężyła się i powiodła wzrokiem po nastolatkach.

\- Rozumiem wasz niepokój - zaczęła powoli - ale musicie wiedzieć, że dla mnie ta sytuacja jest równie tajemnicza, co dla was. Nie mam pojęcia, jak powinieneś się teraz czuć, Stiles. Wiele lat poświęciłam na szukanie słabych stron Nogitsune i ani razu nie natrafiłam na informację o kimkolwiek, kto przeżyłby opętanie.

\- Zatem istnieje szansa, że to opętanie wcale się nie skończyło? - zapytała Lydia rzeczowym tonem. Piękna, inteligentna i bezwzględna - właśnie to Stiles zawsze w niej podziwiał. Może właśnie dlatego bez mrugnięcia okiem wybaczył dziewczynie tak brutalnie bezpośrednie pytanie.

\- W najgorszym przypadku - owszem. Ale wydaje mi się, że gdybyśmy mieli do czynienia z Nogitsune, nie pozwoliłby nam tak szybko się o tym dowiedzieć.

\- Zatem go nie ma, tak? - ucieszył się Scott, potrząsając lekko ramieniem Stilesa.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam. - Pani Yukimura pospiesznie stłumiła ten wybuch nadziei. Zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie strapiona, po czym poprosiła: - Stiles, czy mógłbyś zajrzeć do swojej filiżanki?

Nastolatek nie miał pojęcia, w czym miałoby mu to pomóc, ale nie zamierzał poddawać w wątpliwość poleceń starej Kitsune. Mimo to, coś w jej głosie kazało mu mieć się na baczności. Dłonie zatrzęsły mu się lekko, gdy chwycił filiżankę i posłusznie zajrzał do środka.

Pobladł momentalnie i omal nie upuścił porcelanowego naczynka na podłogę. Słyszał zaniepokojone głosy przyjaciół, którzy błyskawicznie zorientowali się, że coś było nie tak. Najwyraźniej jednak nikt poza Stilesem i przyglądającą mu się uważnie Noshiko Yukimurą nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co działo się z chłopakiem.

Wiedział, że to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. A jednak to, co widział, wydało mu się zbyt realne, by całkowicie się od tego odciąć.

Na dnie filiżanki pojawiły się krople krwi; najpierw nieliczne, stopniowo zaczęły jednak przesłaniać kremową porcelanę i przelewać się przez pozłacaną krawędź na dłonie Stilesa, skórzaną sofę i drewnianą podłogę. W czerwonej tafli widział odbicie, swoje i nie swoje zarazem.

Błyszczące czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z tryumfem i wyczekiwaniem.


End file.
